In recent years, apparatuses have been able to provide haptic feedback, for example to a user's fingertip. A typical example is an apparatus that provides a tactile sensation to a user's fingertip through a touch panel in response to an operation on the touch panel. For example, see patent literature (PTL) 1. If, for example, the user operates the touch panel of such an apparatus, the touch panel being touched by the user's fingertip or the like is vibrated. Such a configuration allows the user to be notified that input from the user's operation has been recognized by the apparatus.